


Spell

by Tashigi



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, My First Work in This Fandom, S2Ep8, Spoilers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, frenchie's pov, mention of Stormfront
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashigi/pseuds/Tashigi
Summary: Her laugh was a spell, the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.
Relationships: The Female | Kimiko Miyashiro & The Frenchman, The Female | Kimiko Miyashiro/The Frenchman, The Female | Kimiko Moyashiro/The Frenchman
Kudos: 37





	Spell

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hechizo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995966) by [Tashigi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashigi/pseuds/Tashigi). 



> Just a cheesy thing I had to write after finishing s2  
> not beta read, all mistakes are mine

The time had come. Stormfront, Liberty or whatever name that Nazi bitch wanted to use, was in front of them. You could have cut the atmosphere with a knife. Their enemy, powerful and lethal, would have no mercy.

Could they beat her?  
Would the good guys or the villains win?  
Could they really be considered "the good guys"?

A laugh broke the silence and his thoughts. The most beautiful laugh he had ever heard. Crystal clear, seeping like water in the cracks of his heart.

It was hers, _mon_ _cœur._ He knew it from the first second, because only an angel could make a sound like that.

He turned his head to contemplate that miracle. He had seen her smile before - soft, shy, precious smiles. But this was different. So beautiful that it hurt.

He was bewitched by the dimples in her cheeks, the vibration in her throat, the way the corners of her lips curved... All seasoned with that magical sound.

He wished he could taste that laugh against his own lips. Bottle it in glass jars to get drunk on cold nights.

And he dreamed of something so simple, yet so far away, like cuddling her on the couch, somewhere they could call _home_ , on a rainy day where they weren't running away or waiting to be attacked. They'd be watching any sitcom or crappy movie on TV, and she'd laugh. And, no matter how many years had passed or how dark the world was out there, he would fall again into her spell.


End file.
